of Sand and Storm
by Barcha
Summary: Wizards have always been a rare and mysterious breed but recent events have led Merlin to make the controversial decision to send some of his students to distant worlds as agents of a agenda known only to him and his Council of Light. Follow the adventures of the Guardian of Krokotopia and his run ins with the Watcher of Marleybone.
1. of Meeting and Shooting

If I owned wizard101 or pirate101 I wouldn't be writing fanfiction

so no I don't own Wizard101 or Pirate101

In a spartan room the middle of nowhere a young man was pacing back and forth before collapsing into a small bed and letting out a wail full of despair that could be heard from miles around.

"I have battled ancient monsters journeyed across vast distances defeated mighty armies but this is something else never have I faced such evil such madness such… "the boy would have continued with his monologue was not for the fact he was interrupted by the sound of wood on wood

 **THUNK**

Looking for the source of the sound the boy's eyes came across a figure standing in the middle of his doorway. The figure stepped into the light revealing it to be an ancient crocodile like humanoid figure with a hunch back carrying an old walking stick. The elder had a face full of wrinkles, grey skin, a white beard, and was wearing a long white robe with a pale red outline, and gold jewelry.

"Alright little one that's enough "an amused voice seemed to force itself out of the ancient's throat.

"you shall make us late to the celebration Aaron" the figure wheezed to the youth who had decided to take a break from his pacing to collapse onto an old bed with a sun emblem on the headrest. Rolling on to his side the boy looked to his guest and frowned.

"what is there to celebrate about Alhazred the Kroks are still on the warpath with many Manders miserable under them, we still aren't sure where the Krokonomicon is and when I defeated Krokopatra and her lieutenants it just opened the door for someone else to take charge". The boy wondered out loud. With an animistic growl his guest began to speak  
" you say we have nothing to celebrate yet so much has been done by so many we have liberated countless Manders, the ghosts of the Ahnic and Djeserit tombs have been soothed, Krokotep was able to remember the hero he was so long ago, and the ancient evil that was Krokotopia has been put to rest. yes, not all is ideal, many lives were lost, and it took for Krokotep to enter his final rest for him to come back to us, and the Kroks still march to the drums of war. You must remember to keep balance in all things including how you view your actions and of those around you. We celebrate because we can we celebrate to remind ourselves have our triumphs, and what we have to lose if we fail. As he started the speech his eyes began to glisten with long buried memories and his voice became melancholy known only by those who have lost everything. After a long pause where nether of the occupants of the room said anything one felt it was wise to stay silent and the other lost in long buried memories the elder of the two cleared his throat and gesturing towards the doorway

"now come it is time to make our exit" the elder said as he began to make his way out of the way. Seeing that there was no way out for him and feeling a little guilty the boy apparently named Aaron got up with a sigh and went out the door into another room. This one was larger than the previous room. It also differed in that the floor was made of sand and had slightly more decorations scattered about. On one side of the room was filled with seemed to be treasures from previous adventures such as a set of dragon heads, a stuffed mummy, and along the wall was hanged weapons ranging from small golden wands with different color feathers to golden staffs, and from masks to swords. On the side of the room the decorations took a more mystical route as they entire wall was covered with nearly identical plaques the sole difference being the single market the very center. While at each of the four corners had a single floor, torch giving the room minimum lighting. At the center of the room was a single training dummy. As he stepped further into the room he saw a tail exiting through a worn wooden door. Scowling to himself Aaron picked up his pace as he reached the threshold of the door he stopped for a second as he stared at it for a split second before turning the handle with a sigh. Once he got outside ne started to look left and right taking note of everything he sees.

"everything appears to be order the sand dunes are shifting, the wind is as dry and lifeless as ever." Nodding to himself Aaron continued his walk as to a single wooden plank at the edge of the ground. As he reached it was that revealed that the plank connects to another piece of land that seemed to laugh and mock at physics as floated in the air without a single reason why. At the top of this island was standing next to a solitary door was Alhazred.

" I was wondering if you would honor me with your presence young one" Alhazred croaked as Aaron came into conversation range.

" yeah yeah I know time waits for no one that punctuality is a virtue, yadda yadda I heard you give those lectures time and time again" Aaron groaned as he came up to the door. As he got near enough to the door to reach for the handle he found himself falling to the floor right after experiencing a short but sharp pain in the back of his skull. Rubbing his head, he got to his feet and tried to get his bearings. With a groan, he began to examine his surroundings noting the lack of follow up attacks, attacks, or indeed anything that showed he was attacked.

"what just happened" he asked the only other (barely) living creature. In response, his companion just sighed and gestured with his arm to show off the old staff he was carrying.

"it was me who struck you" he admitted.

"why" he asked uncomprehending _Alhazred is a wise man, creature, err whatever he is. He didn't want to fight me for he would have attacked me with Locus Swarm. He must have had his reasons. Think what could have possibly driven him to do such a thing. It must have been something to did such as disrespecting his teachings or to teach me a lesson. I got it_

" you hit to show me that I must never let my guard down even among people I trust." _after all it couldn't have been because of me mouthing off to him he's way above such a petty thing._

"sigh what am I to do with" Alhazred groaned. Seeing his teacher upset Aaron thought of what exactly to do.

"don't worry sir I swear I shall never relax enough to let someone do that to me, and every time someone asks me why I'm so jumpy I'll just tell them of the time the great Alhazred hit on the head. Instead of the expected response all the elder did was to hold out his staff to Aaron and slowly but forcefully slammed Aaron's hand into his face with it.

"why"

"my hands lack the ability to do what you young people call a facepalm or a slap for that matter" was all that he said. With that parting remark Alhazred stepped closer to the door and disappeared in a flash of light that was bright enough to blind Aaron.

"someday I will grow in wisdom until I have become enlightened enough to understand such cryptic sayings.

On a cold and quiet night on a world of science and magic of justice and villainy whose inhabitants fought each other like cats and dogs one lonely girl was walking on a crumbling rooftop littered with well litter. Unlike her surroundings filled with dull red and lighted by pale stars, the girl was dressed in a vibrant purple suit with a gold trim matching her boots and completed by a rather large hat with a single feather on the side. She was sitting down on a ledge watching a pile trash As she continued her way she began to speak out loud.

"Well I've have been walking back and forth for about …" she trailed off as she squinted at her left arm then her right

"whoops silly me I don't have a watch" she laughed to herself "I don't suppose any of you fine gentlemen lurking behind those crates have any idea about a group of no good thieves trying to rob this neighborhood have you" she asked seemingly to thin air.

"oi boss I think that she sees us" came a nasal voice from behind a small crate.

"Well she definitely knows now ya dingus" an annoyed voice growled from a secondary crate not too far away.

"Would you two idiots shut up "came a snarl from yep you guessed it another crate

"Alright calm down my friends I believe it would be most prudent to answer back as it would be rude to ignore a lady isn't that gents." A smooth voice called out from well you could guess by now. Then at a lower volume "Follow my lead or you'll regret it" clearing his throat he stood up revealing a short rat like figure complete with brown fur, beady eyes, a set of ugly teeth and a pointed nose, dressed in a simple black and white suit" I'm sorry to say this but I don't know what you're talking about miss right lads" he asked pointily

"Y-yeah what he was saying we just are playing a game "the owner of the first voice revealed itself as it spoke showing himself to be another rat but instead of being well-dressed was covered by brown rags and a hood.

"If you boys were playing a game which one was then" came the amused response

"W-well y-you see "the rat in rags attempted an answer to no avail luckily salvation came

"why nothing more than a god old fashioned game of hide and seek" another rat identical to the poorly dressed one piped in

"then why you are playing so late at night"

"err because it's easier to hide like that" the rat tried

"Then which one of you is the seeker"? came the bemused reply

"Ugh the what" came a confused question to that reply from yet another ragged rat. Who understandably was confused about this whole mess _he could have sworn that they were going to quote the boss "rob those self-righteous pricks blind"_

Chirp chirp

After a long pause where the rather well dressed rat realized that the others seemed to have begun an audition at the Spanielspeare's Boston Globe for the prestigious part of a statue he decided take matters into his own hands.

"oh that particular person has yet to find us you see he he" the lead rat hurried to explain when he saw their interrogator raise a single eye brow at this. As she seemed to be at a loss he took the time to come up with a plan.

"Well now that I think bout it the lass has a point bout it being rather late don't cha agree lads". The lead rat reasoned with a rather pointed look at his fellow self-proclaimed hiders. As they just stared back in confusion he decided that a subtler approach was needed. "In fact we'd better call it a day lads and -skaddle right on out of here. "Deciding that should be enough of a hint to clear him of responsibility of any unpleasantness that may occur he decided to make an exit. As he walked briskly to the next roof over his comrades seemed to have concluded that acting was not for them and made to follow him _Wait what am I doing I am not giving up that easily._ "AAAAAAAAAAGH" the rat was unable to finish his thought probably because of the searing pain coursing through him.

" What the hell was that" he snarled to the other rats.

"B-b-beats me bos-s al-l I s-saw wass a f-flash" came the terrified response from one of the rats in rags.

"ello boys I must say you lot really erred when you tried to sell me that big ole bundle of lies now didn't cha" an amused voice mocked from behind them." You would think a group of criminals would now better to insult a master diviner with a lie so criminally obvious really I'm insulted"

" now that I think about it the lass has a point bosss" one of the rummaged outfit wearing rats admitted

" oi shut yer mouth or you'll regert it. " snarled the well dressed one.

" oh contraire it was a fiendishly clever plan were it not for the fact that none tried to say hidden in case your seeker showed up.


	2. of Unrest and Performance

"So, I don't suppose you gents are doing the smart thing and surrendering are ya." the self-proclaimed Master Diviner yawned as she started to toss a small glowing blade with a gold handle, and a purple gem at the blade's beginning between two small and delicate looking brown hands.

"Oi b-b-boss I think we ought to do what the pretty lass says." commented one of the lesser rats rather fearfully judging by how he was shivering and cowering behind the well-dressed rat.

"Shut yer yap you worthless idiotic waste of space or so help me there will be nothing left of you to bury when I'm done with you." Snarled the well-dressed leader as he used his cane to whack the unfortunate creature several times on the hands rather meanly one could say

"Why thank you dearie." giggled the still unnamed Diviner as she crouched low to the ground and placed her blade's tip on the ground " Unfortunately that doesn't change the fact you and your friends are nothing more than a pack of ne'er do wells, scoundrels, and miscreants, meaning that I have no choice to bring ya all in don't ya know " as she spoke the air became heavy as if matter itself was straining under pressure while the circle she had traced materialized faintly. Then her current sword wielding arm went to the back of her torso. If one for some reason or another one was looking from behind the girl either uncomfortably close or at a decent distance and was using some form of image amplifier because why not, they would see that the girl was tracing a small symbol into the air. Once the drawing was apparently finished small minuscule sparks formed at the tip of her sword and then travelled to both of her hands where they would meet once again with a single clap. As soon as the palms touched a wave of electricity started to move through the foggy air.

"Hahahaha you and what army kid." spoke one rat amidst laughter

"Ya I've seen scary things in my life but ain't nothing scarier than a crazy kid." bellowed another rat as he doubled over in laughter.

"Now now boys we best be on guard she's after dan-n-ger-ous that's what she is." said the lead rat as he started poking the rat on the floor with his cane.

"Oy boss whatcha mean. "asked the high pitched as he tugged on the sleeve of the aforementioned boss.

"Simple who knows if crazy is contagious wouldn't want to catch that now don't we boys." Said the Boss rat as he

"Boys boys didn't your mama tell you it's not right to be rude to lady." asked the object of ridicule rudely cutting into their fun as she spoke the circle she had traced glowed just a bit brighter

"Oi my mum left me in an old basket!" proclaimed one of the near identical rats in indignation

"Oh, sorry about that." said the now blushing in shame diviner

"You idiot." squeaked a different rat.

"Oh, come on how was I supposed to know?" came the defensive response

"Sorry not you I was talking to the idiot that can't remember that our dear old mum put us in that basket so she could carry us around easy." clarified the seemingly smarter rag wearing rat.

"Oh right." the first rat sheepishly admitted.

"Why must I must be surroundings by idiots." bemoaned the lone well-dressed rat

"Oi boss what about me." yet another rat objected

"Hey and me." joined in the second rat

"You two are right allow me to adjust that I am surrendered by an idiot, fool, and moron there better."

"Yeah that works."

"I'm good."

"Hear that he thinks I'm one of them morons. "bragged the third rat.

"You don't want to be saying that dearie trust me." chastised she who has yet to be named. As she spoke her hands continued fidgeting by drumming her finger tips along her side with one arm while the other arm played with her blade by balancing the guard with her pointer and thumb"

"Oi boss she's armed." exclaimed the idiot rat in alarm

"Oi he already knows idiot." said the second rat

"The fool's right can't ya see her two arms." said the self-proclaimed moron

"Oi who you calling a fool."

"By Meowiarty's unkempt coat just shut up all of you by." yelled the frustrated leader.

"Al normally I would not presume to do some good old-fashioned chiding to stranger I'll make an exception you ought to be nicer even just a smal bit after all they seem to be all a fella like you gots." Once she was finished speaking she began to draw a symbol into the air once again this time however she did it front of them and larger than previously. Once she was finished drawing she struck her blade into it and kept it there absorbing the energy and causing the blade to glow with electricity.

"Ughh boss what's that sheila doing." the idiot rat asked

"Never mind that attack her now." commanded the panicking boss. Following his lead the rats charged the girl each drawing a dagger while the top hat rat started to move his cane in circles.

"You're not the only one who knows magic missy." boasted the apparently magic rat as his cane finished its spinning forming a black shape." Now get out of my way and you might just get to keep your life and limbs." He snarled as he struck the symbol with his cane causing it to disappear while a small pale figure appeared wearing dark purple clothes appeared and quickly flew over to his target where it flew in a circle weaving its arm seemingly draining something from the unfortunate.

"Good one boss." the rest of the rats cheered as they charged

"Oh, woe is me what can I delicate creature such as me do in such a sorry situation." she said as she eyed her opponents. "I suppose I can run and hide." she mused "No, it would be a slight on my honor if I did that what do you think I should dearie." she asked the nearest rat who stopped himself mid stab to answer

"Why Don't cha call it quits." he suggested.

"Where's the fun in her doing that I shall she should try to fight it make a good laugh at least." Said the fool rat who also stopped his attack to converse.

"Good idea dearie why didn't I think of that oh wait I did when I first saw you." she commented.

"Wait what was that." commented the moron rat as he finally caught up to his companions

"Oh nothing much I was just telling these lads the shocking fact that I sprung a trap on them." _Now darkwind, stormblade, together should do the trick_

"Wait what." was all he had time to say as their tormenter began her fun.

"Now cower before the might of Jenna Wild Song, Master Diviner, _and_ the Watcher of Marleybone as I summon forth from the endless depths of the Sea and Sky, the _ultimate_ storm, the perfect combination of wind, water, and lighting I cast **Tempest!** " As she spoke her blade was shifted to her left hand and stayed there as she began to draw the same symbol as ever but the most easily seen a stylized lightning bolt with sparks flying out of the edges that glowed with power. Once she was finished drawing she struck the center of the symbol with her dagger. With a boom and a crack reality started to get a _little_ weird. First the ground found that the air closest to it was fading into the realm of non-existence as water began to form slowly at first as drops became puddles but as soon as the puddles connected the water level rose at an alarming rate ultimately reaching Emma's waist. Then the sky stared to grow chaotic probably because of the dark and angry storm clouds that were forming and approaching each other. At the first collision's **BOOM** a lightning bolt formed and when Emma raised her blade to the sky then brought in down to the outstretched palm the bolt struck the calm sea followed by countless others all hitting the sea an agitating it. Turning the area to pandemonium as electrical waves crashed into each other strangely for some reason or another none of the water spread past is initial boundaries that until Emma made her next move. Then she stated to move her arms back and forth slowly at first then rapidly the wind non-existent beforehand began to pick up. Finally, she pushed outwards with both hands causing the water to rush to its pre-determined victims crashing down on them at once. As soon as they realized what was happening the rats all were on the same page which was to

"RUN FOR IT!" they screamed but atlas the tide washed over them like well a tide of water doing what waves are known to do.

"Well that was fun." Jenna giggled to herself as she watched the rats scream as they were hit by what was by all rights a localized storm.

"Well no need for me to dillydally here anymore time to go to Lord B and get my well-deserved reward." Gathering her energy and focusing on where she last tied herself to on the spiritual plane and _Crack_ she was gone leaving only a cloud of storm bolts in her wake, that and the still screaming and now soaked rats.

On a quiet rooftop that was illuminated by the pale moon, and the lights from the nearby buildings. The only signs of life were two figures standing stoically in two different corners one a brown female humanoid canine dressed in a green and white dress topped with a matching green bonnet who was standing next to three structures. Two of them were made of red bricks with a green door, and had a green arch that went over the buildings that had a sign that read at the top to street level in big letters. The third was a small blue and white structure who had an arch serving as an entrance. Close by was a small black box with an antenna that gave off sparks from time to time. The other figure was also a reddish humanoid canine but this time it was a male with a monocle dressed in an expensive looking brown suit complete with blue shoes, tie and hat. He spent his time tapping the ground with a brown cane with a gold top, and every so often he would take a gold pocket watch out of his suit look at it and scowl. He was standing next to a green and brown arch that read in huge letters BALLOON LANDING PLATFORM. Behind the arc was a platform with grey titles and floating above it was a green vehicle. The bottom part of the car was flat and lined with green walls that completely circled the brown floor except for a small space. In the center was a green box with a glass window. In the back were two spinning fans and a yellow sail. The entire car was supported by a single large, yellow balloon embordered with pictures of bones.

"What is taking her so long she should have been back by now you know. "the male asked worry clear in his eyes as he began to pace back and forth in his little corner

"You must calm yourself or you'll suffer an attack on the heart Lord Barker I expect more from a gentleman of your stature." remarked the only other living creature in sight

"I must say Ms. Marphely you are without a doubt you are correct I do apologize for my prior outburst." admitted the now sheepish Lord," it's just that I feel horrible to send such a youngster against those Ruffians even for a wizard of her prestigious stature." He sighed.

 _BOOM_

"Salutations Ladies and gentlemen!" bellowed Jenna's voice from inside a purple cloud that flashed with images of storm clouds." I have returned triumphant from my quest. "Jenna announced with a flourish, and a bow to the quiet rooftop.

"I do declare that this is quite the entrance my dear but I must ask you how did you detain those criminals?" Lord Barker asked with a frown as he noticed the lack of well anyone who fitted the targets he put a bounty on

"If you would excuse me sir and madam as I must make amends." Jenna said as she blushed as she realized she forgot to bring something or rather someone people along with her. When she saw a nod from both parties she took a deep breath and raced to the edge of the building and after only a second's hesitation she jumped ignoring the alarmed cries of her witnesses as she did so.

"What I have done. "Lord Barker sobbed as he looked to where he last saw Jenna

"Wait for it dear." Ms. Marphely said with the look of someone who knows more than she lets on

"Wait for it that young woman just jumped off a rooftop what could we possibly wait for perhaps for her to come soaring on wings like an angel carrying the blade of the righteous as she holds evil subdued in her hand." Barker asked as he hysterically laughed the laughter of the mad. So needless to say, he was quite surprised went that did happen well not exactly. It was true Jenna did come flying in the air with wings and a sword in her hands into the distance. However instead of the soft looking feathers of angel wings she was soaring the air in rough looking wings with mechanical backbone and cloth wings. She of course had the familiar small electrical blade instead of a large broadsword. Oh, and there was no evil subdued in her hands as that would make no sense.

"My word she certainly has a flair for the dramatic." Lord Barker laughed uncertainly as he watched her fly off into the distance.

"Er I'm such an idiot how could I forget to lock up those rats I mean I could have just tied them up." said Jenna to herself as she flew up high in the clouds Snap out of it there's still time to fix this before word gets out" she spoke to herself as she looked down to see a familiar band of rats lying face down on the ground soaked and occasionally twitching and moaning.

"Well time to get into character." she sighed as she began to plan her entrance.

"Are, they even conscious." she wondered out loud to herself as she eyed their prone and lifeless forms.

"Well can't take the risk can you Jenna?" she reminded herself

"Attention sinners I have returned." she announced.

"Ughh I'll kill ya girlie." groaned the well-dressed rat whose threat was diminished by the facts his suit was ruined, he was talking to someone who already beat him up, and he couldn't even lift his head up for more than a few seconds before he passed out.

"Well they're all out." she admitted to herself as she began to drag the bodies together in one big pile.  
"Well these guys certainly don't clean that often" she remarked to herself as she felt their mattered fur on their hands and legs hidden by their clothes. Once she put the last rat on top of his fellows she took a minute to use their old, and ragged clothes to wipe her hands _I think I know someone who could help me with this job_ Jenna thought to herself. Then using her blade, she drew the storm symbol into the air and struck the center causing a fierce wind to pick up and start to consolidate into a small tornado then lighting struck the tornado which caused it to glow bright enough to make Jenna to avert her eyes. When she looked again she saw the tornado now had two glowing purple eyes, arms, and a set of green metal looking armor covering the upper chest. Gesturing the that pile of Rats she instructed the creature to pick them up and follow her. Jenna was in front using her wings to fly close to the ground in the direction she came from and her minion following behind her closely. Occasionally one of their passengers would start to groan wake up and causing them to escape an annoying occurrence that was dealt with through a bolt to the face. Eventually the familiar forms of Lord Barker and Ms. Marphely could be seen in the distance, however before they could get any closer Jenna raised her hand to indicate that they were stopping gestured for the Rats to be lowered on the ground and woke them up through the tried and true method of kicking them over and over again until they responded

"Aggh I'm awake ma." wined the well-dressed rat as he tried to clear his head

"This is how we are going in you will be carried in by my Water Elemental without putting up a fuss or any nonsense." she said as she began to use her magic to summon a strong wind to dry them off

"Why should we do anything you say." spoke up a rather indignant Rat as he glared daggers at his tormenter. In response Jenna held up her actual dagger and started to conduct electricity all over her blade.

"Simple poppet if you don't this Galvanic Blade will show the consequences of displeasing me." she countered and as she spoke she pointed her blade into the direction of a nearby wall and focused

 _BOOM_

Where there was once, a solid wall made of brick there were now only charred pieces of debris.

"Well that was a well written counter argument." the leader admitted to himself as his lackeys nodded along furiously

"Glad we could come to an agreement now it's Showtime!" she yelled as she took to the sky as her minions and prisoners watched her fly off.

"Yes we have escaped that witch." the lead rat said as he began to look around for his cane

"Ugh boss ya might want to take a look over here see." the whiny rat's voice said from behind him.

"Whaaaaa "the leader tried to ask as he felt a strong wind pick him and carry him higher and higher into the air

"Ya forgot about her little friend didn't ya boss." the rat asked as he noticed the boss joining him in the air carried by the Elemental's non-solid but strong arms

"Oh, shut it." the leader groaned as he caught sight of Jenna waiting not too far away in the clouds with an impatient look on her face once she saw them however that faded away as she took a deep breath.

"Oh noble watchers of Chelsea Court I have returned once again however this time I come with my prey with me." she announced as she flew down to her audience with her minion flying close by.

"I must say you certainly live up to your reputation madam." Lord Barker admitted once Jenna was within talking distance

"Thank you, sir." Jenna said with a curtsy as she made contact with the ground.

"I'm ever so grateful. The area's so much more pleasant without those Ruffians." Lord Barker said as he took one long look at them

"Yes, you are quite right my lord." Ms. Marphely said "They are nothing more than a bunch of trouble makers" she added

"If only this blasted war would end I'm telling you it is the source of all our beloved nation's problems." Lord Barker said with a growl

"Yes that blasted war is making quite a mess Milord." Jenna joined as she watched her minion continue to hold the struggling rats in place.

"Oi its you good for nothing Dogs fault that we're in this mess." said the Lead rat who ceased his struggles to join the discussion

"We are at war with Valencia and instead of helping our glorious country of ours you Rats, Cats, and Foxes do nothing but riot and rebel after years of your kinds being allowed to live in the lands of the Dogs." Barker snarled as he approached the Rat.

"This is our home just as much as yours Dog." The lead rat snarled

"Well he might have a point there Milord." Jenna admitted as she watched the argument

"Does he now?" The lord asked with a dangerous look in his eye as he turned his gaze to the Diviner.

"We are all citizens of Marleybone Dog, Cat, Rat, Fox, and Human, aren't we?" Jenna asked hesitantly as she slowly started to approach Barker.

"Oi you have to be the only Human around." one of the lesser rats commented

"Aaah I see you haven't spent enough time in this fair city, have you?" Lord Barker asked with the look of a man with clarity.

"Well" Jenna started to explain how she ended up living in Marleybone but couldn't before she was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"Of course, you haven't why else would a person of your stature defend these retched creatures after all it's obvious that we are deserve our high positions do the simple fact we are of a better breed." Lord Barker said in a kind and even tone as he patted Jenna's head

"Of course, Milord." Jenna said uncertainly as she looked at Ms. Marphely for support and received nothing but a silent shake of the head.

"Now it's about time for these fools to be put where they belong." Lord Barker said gesturing to the Rats

"Yes, you're right Milord." Jenna sighed as she walked on over to the Rats in question

"Oh, sweetie you don't worry your pretty head over them we'll take care of them." Ms. Marphely said waving Jenna off with her hand.

"Yes, you have done quite enough Madam. "Lord Barker said with a nod of his head.

"My thanks to both of you now I must bid you both adieu." Jenna said with a yawn and a curtsy.

"Oh, do excuse me I have been exceptionally busy as of late." Jenna said with a blush

"Do not worry you about a thing dearie you must be exhausted why don't you head on home." Ms. Marphely said with concern in her voice as she prodded Barker with her foot

"Why yes you should be off to bed this is no time for a young lady to be out and about wandering the city." Lord Barker lectured

"Milord did you just call our fair Ms. Marphely old?" Jenna asked the epitome of innocence

"Oi the lass gots a point."One of the Rats said.

"Good word how on Marleybone did the words young lady make you think of her of all Dogs…" Lord Barker trailed as he realized his mistake.

"And that my friends is why there is no Lady Barker." The leader Rat said.


End file.
